Three Time's The Charm
by Unheilige
Summary: My take on what happens after the very last scene in 4x23 – Always


Summary: My take on what happens after the very last scene in 4x23 – Always

A/N 1: I thank Kathy (blondezilla90) for the translation of this story from german into english.

Thank you very much.

A/N 2: A fair warning: This is a story filled with lots of smut. If you don't like it you may not want to keep on reading.

If you do: Read & Review!

Disclaimer: Castle belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe. I am jut borrowing the characters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There's a knock on the door. While Rick looked down at the black screen of his phone, he tucks it in his pants and makes his way over to the door. His fist closes around the knob to twist it, surprise marking his face when he sees Beckett soaked and tear stained on the other side.

"Beckett, what do you want?"

"You."

Kate takes a step forward and kisses him hastily, but he pulls back and stares at her in disbelieve.

"I'm so sorry, Castle. I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..."

She leans in to kiss him once more, but Castle pulls back again, pushing her away in the process. His eyes are taunting, but nonetheless he asks her what happened.

"He got away, and I didn't care. I almost died, and all I could think about was you. I just want you," she answers him truthfully. Once more she leans in to kiss him, but he avoids her not quite believing in the words that just left her mouth. They stare each other, her hand slowly coming up to trace his lips softly. The sudden need for her hit him like lightening, highlighted by a roaring thunder rolling through the loft. His grasp tightens on her and he uses all of his strength to push her against the door, closing it in the process. Their lips meet and neither know where to touch or feel the other first. Eager and greedy they explore each other, years of tension exploding with a single confession from her.

Castle slowly unbuttons her blouse, his gaze moving down to the little puckered flesh on her breast. Kate notices him and simply takes his hand, guiding it between her breasts to lay his hand on her taunted flesh. He feels her rapid beating heart as well as the bump of her scar underneath his fingertips, a constant reminder of how close he has been to losing her forever. That moment he slowed down, his kiss growing softer and gentler. She smiles up at him, takes his hand and leads him towards his bedroom.

Once in the room Beckett moves her hands to his chest, her fingers making quick work of undoing the buttons. She kisses him passionately, shrugging the shirt off of his shoulders. Her gaze wanders, memorizing every single inch of his chest while her hands explored the naked skin as well. She smiles as her fingers tangle with the hair on his chest, her body tilting forward to place her lips against it. His scent fills her nostrils as she breathes in, arousal stirring in her loins as her fingers slowly glide down over his spine, following a the path of the waistband of his jeans. She looks down, her hand starting to work on the belt he is wearing, but he takes her hands and stills her movements.

"Are you really sure that you want this?" Her eyes meet his again and that is the only answer he needs.

"Definitely," she simply states, her voice hoarse. He helps her freeing himself from his belt, her fingers popping the button. The pants fall around his ankles, a smile on her features as she notices his batman underwear.

"If I had known this would happen, I would have worn more appropriated undergarments," he says with an apologetic and sheepish voice. She just looks at him and her gaze let's him know that she is done talking.

"Take them off," she says and Castle obeys, pushing down the boxers. His erection sprung free and he slowly raises his legs one after another to step out of his clothes, taking off his socks in the process as well.

Beckett watches every move until he is standing up straight in front of her, surging forward to press a passionate kiss against his lips. He feels her naked skin against his, the urge to hug her becoming stronger. His arms try to sneak around her upper body, but she stops and pushes him away, causing Rick to stumble and fall on the bed. A cry escapes him, but Kate just gives him a catlike grin and teasingly starts to undress herself. She shrugs off the already open blouse off of her shoulders, her hand moving to her back to unclasp her bra. Kate watches him intently, not really wanting to miss a single reaction to her little show. Her straps fall down her arms and she smiles as she moves them, letting the offending garment fall to the floor. He watches her enthralled and she loves every second of driving him crazy with need. It turns her on to know that he was at her mercy.

She pops the button of her jeans open and pushes them down her legs. She bends over, her hair hanging down in wet strands, her breasts deliciously on display for his eyes. She hears him draw in a deep breath, followed by a gasp, a smile on her lips once more. To complete her tasks she pulls off her jeans and shoes. She notices how his hands dig into the sheets on his bed, feeling he was hallucinating. There was no way Kate stood stark naked in front of him. She was going to drive him absolutely crazy. Her hands touch the bed and she watches him like a hawk, crawling toward him as he scoots up towards the head of the bed. She catches up with him, her body hovering above his as she fixes an impenetrable look upon him.

"Are you ready for what's to come, Castle?" She smirks and he gives her confused look. It is the first time he finds himself in a situation like this with a woman, since it is usually him who asks that question. Kate almost laughs at his face and bends down closer to him.

"Just be ready," she whispers, but he just grows more confused. Her entire body slides closer and up to him, a loud growl escaping him as her bare core came into contact with his erection. She grabbed his hands and moved them up over his head, her lips coming into contact with his earlobe.

"Your hands stay where they are, understood?" He senses the subtle threat in her voice so he simply nods his head and swallows soundly. That is not how he imagined how this would go, but he is definitely up for the challenge. He clears his throat in order to say something, but she puts her hand over his mouth to prevent him from saying something.

"Not a word," she whispers, staring at him sternly, causing his arousal to grow. She is by far very different from the women he has had before. His thoughts are interrupted when he feels her hands glide down over his abdomen, quickly closing her nimble fingers around his hard cock. He moans at the contact, his body tensing in order to hold himself back. The woman, whom has driven him crazy in the last four years is now in his bed, her hand having a tight grip on his erection. His eyes roll back in head when her hand starts to move from base to tip, her tongue wetting her lips as she watched him. She is unbelievable.

Slowly Kate shifts her body and places him at her opening, stopping for a second as his tip graces her dripping opening. Her eyes find his and she smiles as she let him go, letting herself fall down on his cock. They moaned in unison at the feeling of finally being so intimately connected. She doesn't move and simply feels him deep in her body while Rick feels himself going mad over his pulsating manhood nestled in her wet opening, fitting snugly in her body. It takes all of his willpower to hold himself back, not wanting this to end early.

Finally he felt Kate moving up a little, her eyes closing to savor the feeling. Her body is upright and he watches how her muscles are twitching in her body, her legs, her arms and abdomen. She knows exactly what she is doing and what she wants, her body playing him like an instrument. He moans loudly and he wants to touch her, needs to touch her. His hands raise to move over her front, but Kate opens her eyes almost immediately and stares at him. Her hands find his wrists, pinning them down as she bends over to press her upper body against his, her nipples brushing over his, her lips placing a bruising kiss upon his lips.

She speeds up her pace, her hips repeatedly raising and falling back down, knocking all of the air out of his body. He feels her tensing above him, feeling her clench hard around him. She just gets faster and harder, riding him hard into oblivion. They're moaning, panting, their breaths only short puffs as the exhaustion grew. She suddenly feels him erupt deeply within her, causing her body to tense as she screams out loudly, her orgasm rippling through her. He watches her with amazement, a drop of sweat running down the side of her face and down her throat. She bends over to press her lips against his, her entire body relaxing on top of him. She moves next to his body, a groan leaving them as she felt him slide out of her.

"I love you, Rick," she whispers into his ear as her breath evened out a little. His hand slowly glides over her hips and pulls her closer with a smile on his face while he replies: "I love you, Detective."

She lays in his arms while her fingers play with the hair on his chest, noticing how all the tension left her body, her breathing getting slower and regular. He feels her fall asleep against him, sleep eventually taking over him as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Castle is slowly coming to his senses, noticing he's laying on his side, thinking he's dreaming. A wet and warm feeling spread between his legs and he twitched a little as he moaned. It is than he realizes it isn't a dream, that he isn't alone in bed. Memories of earlier flood him and he smiles, slowly opening his eyes to explore the warmth engulfing his erection. The first thing he sees is Kate's hair in front of himself, her back to him. His eyes make their way from the back of her head down her spine, moaning loudly as he notices her ass engulfing his cock repeatedly, moving back and forth on it.

He feels like he is dreaming, another wave of arousal rolling through him as he groans loudly, meeting her thrusts leisurely. Kate moans in synch with him as he grabs her hips and pulls her even closer. Now that Rick is fully conscious the two of them find the perfect rhythm, the blood pounding in his ears as he tries to process what is happening to him. The need to be closer overcomes him suddenly, bending his upper body over to press his front to her back. Carefully he scoops away the hair, moving it out of the way to attach his mouth to her neck. He gently bit the flesh, feeling the ripples of pleasure in her body with his manhood. He moaned loudly as she clenched hard around him.

His hand makes its way to her hips, gliding along the bones to her front and between her legs. Kate opens them slightly to let Rick sneak his hand between her thighs. His fingers immediately make contact with her clit, but he slides them further down. She is wet and he feels the heat radiating from her center. She moans when she feels him exploring her opening, her back arching to press her ass against his abdomen. In return he groans and lets his hand explore her lower body, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks: He really had no idea what kind of woman Kate Beckett was. All these hints she dropped are nothing compared to what was happening right this second, in his bedroom, in his bed. She was unrestrained, untamed and wild. She takes whatever she wants, which makes her the fantasy of every men and he is the one lucky enough to have her finally.

Anticipation getting the better of him he finally slides his fingers into her body, pressing his fingers against her walls, repeatedly feeling his cock slide and bump against his own digits. A whimper and moan escape her, her hips rotating while she throws her head back in ecstasy. The feeling of filling her up completely is mesmerizing to him. The ability to feel her pulsating around him amazes him, how she takes his cock in, tightly wrapped around that even his fingers have limited space. Every touch seems to spur on Kate and he feels her stiffen, signalizing she is close to her release. It takes all of his self control to not come right than and there and end it before it even started for her.

He smiles as he leans closer to her, his teeth nibbling at her earlobe as his panting breath filled her ears. That is all it takes for Kate, her body shaking as a scream rings in his ears. He moans as he watches her come apart, her ass squeezing his cock while her muscles clenched hard around his fingers. He keeps up his pace and soon after Rick follows her into utter bliss, emptying himself into her. Kate grins as she feels him fill her up, happy that she against gets what she wants.

"Thank you," he mumbles as he places a kiss on her shoulder. She smiles at and slowly rolls away from Rick, getting out of bed to walk into the master bathroom. He watches her but soon his thoughts drift off to what has just happened. Kate is incredible and all this time yearning for her, all these years filled with longing when she has made him wait finally paid off. He smiles deliriously to himself as he watches her come back, his body still feeling her wrapped around him. While she is getting into bed again he gets up himself to clean up a little.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After he comes back he notices how Beckett was looking at him from head to toe. He stops at the foot of the bed and gives her a loving smile. She mirrored his smile and pats the unoccupied space next to her on the bed. Castle obliges willingly and lays down next to her, a slight sigh escaping their bodies. As if they are able to read each others thoughts they leaned in for a kiss, their lips and tongues dancing a passionate dance that left them both breathless. Goosebumps covered their bodies and as Castle diverted his eyes south, his fingers start to play with her puckered nipples. She moans into his ear and scoots closer, her hand making its way between them to grasp his already half hard cock. He tries to stop her, but she wouldn't have it and hit him.

"Ouch," he groans as she bites his lower lip, her hand tightening its hold on him. She presses her mouth to his neck, licking a path from his jaw to his throat, her hand moving up and down on his erection. Gently she presses his upper body down on the bed, his entire body humming as he let her take control once more. She moves down his body, her mouth finding his nipple to suck and bite it, causing Rick's breath to hitch at the sensations. He watches as Kate devours his body, considering himself lucky that the worlds' most beautiful woman chose to pleasure him. She won him over quickly, rewarding him for all the time she has made him wait.

He moans loudly when he witnesses what is about to happen next. She kisses her way down his torso, her eyes meeting his. His heart swells when he sees the love and need she has just for him. She smiles even wider and lowers her head. Ricks head hit the bed as he slumps back, her lips closing around the tip of his cock. His hand immediately loose itself in her hair, moving it away from her face.

He shudders as cold air hit him, her head moving up and hovering above him. She notices this and goes down once more, engulfing his manhood with her wet mouth. He groans loudly and his breath hitches, his entire being shaking at the sensations she is inflicting upon him. She was driving him mad, knowingly so and she knows exactly how to keep him going and going. All these years she was only a fantasy and now he feels like he didn't even know what it was like to be with someone you'd lay down your life for. He has always done little gestures and things here and there to show her how he felt, but Kate must have saved it all up for this moment, for this very moment. He feels the love and care she has for him through her actions.

Blood was rushing through his head down south, a tingling sensation between his legs. His body acts on its own accord, moans and groans escaping him as she pleasures him with her mouth, which speeds up with every passing seconds. He fights every urge in his being to thrust further down her throat, but she seems to enjoy fucking him with her mouth. To increase his pleasure, her hands slide between his legs to cup his balls gently, kneading them between her fingers. He cannot hold back anymore, trying to pull her head away from him, but that causes to Kate to take him even deeper into her mouth.

"Shit...I'm coming..." he yells as he feels his cock twitch in her mouth, repeatedly emptying his essence into her mouth. He feels like jelly and he lets himself slump back on the bed, his chest heaving as he tries to refill his lungs with oxygen. He feels weightless, his head empty, still stunned about the effect she has on him. He feels her crawl up and snuggle into his arms like a cat, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Sleep overtakes his body and Kate smiles knowingly, watching him fall asleep. She thinks how she loves driving this man crazy, as eventually she falls into a deep slumber herself.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Castle awakes, thinking last night must have been a dream. He looks to the other side of the bed, noticing how she isn't there, but before he has time to wallow he notices movement at the door. It is than he sees her walking into the room, two cups of coffee in her hand and a beautiful smile gracing her features.

"I made us coffee," she says and smiles at him.

"So it wasn't a dream?" His face his lit up with happiness, a chuckle escaping her.

"No, you definitely weren't dreaming." She makes her way over to him and sits down on the edge of the bed while handing him a cup of coffee.

"Aannd you were right: I had _no idea_," he says in amazement.

"So, you liked it?" She asked carefully, almost shyly.

"Yeah..."

"Even the part..."

"Especially that part...I _LOVED_ that," he eagerly finishes whatever she has to say.

"Good...me too," she replies shyly and tilts her head to the side.


End file.
